


A Wolf Among Lions

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: Jon Snow one of the fiercest in Robb's army tries to reach king's landing. Along the way he is taken prisoner where he meets many lions.





	A Wolf Among Lions

A Wolf Among Lions

Chapter Zero- All I See Is Blood

Many changes have been made to canon such as Jon never joined the watch, joining his brother. Sansa, Older Arya, Cersei lannister. Trying something a little different this is a chapter I intend to be further in the story but I wanted to experiment. Warning this story contains copious blood and gore, language and explicit sexual content.

The sounds of men's cries rang with weapon clangs and clashes, lances splintered and axes decapitated heads as other weapons clanged to a beat. But not of music but of a battle. Of a tune filled with chaos that covered all the field, as death came to many. The ground was covered with arrows as the noise of screams and clangs covered the once silent and beautiful earth, arrows whistled through the sky striking down, striking men and the ground as horns blasted off in the distance. Anywhere it seemed chaos ensued as every man cut the other, as spears were thrown and lances splintered and arrows pierced leather and armor alike. The two large armies clashed against the other the Lannister's and their bannermen and the Starks bannermen. All colors clashed as bannermen of both sides fought, It was Tywin's force and Robb's force. The Lannister's outnumbered the wolves two to one but they charged the same. The once green large field was covered with red and mud, the smell of fresh blood was everywhere. The sky was dark and cloudy the sun did not glimpse the blood that covered so many.

Jon snow was amidst in this chaos having never left for the watch and joined his brother now a king, a king he would follow too the end. He was covered as he wore boiled armor and chainmail, he liked to move quick. In every battle Jon was a foe to the Lannisters his name quickly becoming known to all of the seven. Most heard the way the bastard of Winterfell killed many in battle, as he cut throats moving relentless through battles. Unlike all knights he fought with a sword in each hand. Many saw as Jon slashed many men and his wolf ripped out throats, both of them being splashed with blood. He fought with a valyrian steel his own bastard sword in his right and in his left his sister's short sword, Sansa gave it to him when she departed and left her weapon to him. The brother she would always love. He still remembered her laugh, a laugh he loved to hear again. But for that he couldn't. She was further then they had ever been, her in kings landing a prisoner taken by the Lannisters. Just the thought made him feel the fire inside him and he cut down another lion, he still felt the kiss she placed on his cheek when she left with their father.

He was deep in the middle of the battle having already killed several men. Men of both armies surrounded him, in the mud cutting and mutilating the other. The weapons shined as they brought them to the sky then back down plunging them to the flesh of men. An armored horse pelted past with a Lannister as it crashed head long into another horse, the lion's lance catching a Karstark in the chest as the Karstarks lance caught the horse in the neck, sending both the rider's flipping to the ground, collapsing with the thud with the horse above Lannister, screaming in pain as the horse crushed his leg unable to move his weapon in the mud. Another Lannister ran to him, trying to pull him from underneath the horse. Jon moved towards them bringing the point of his sword to the man's neck driving through his flesh, the lion never knowing his own death. Jon let the blood spurt from him then wrenched his weapon free. Jon needed only a moment and moved on, more screams of both death and anger filled the air all around him, as he had moved through the battlefield. Several men before him in red, gold, brown and blue took arrows pricing their armor all of them fell to the sounds of their yells of pain until they died. Arrows landed in hearts and thighs and skulls but all died the same in a heap together.

By now Jon was covered with blood that covered his boiled armor and his hair, the sticky red getting stuck in his hair. Another horse pelted by with a mangled corpse riding atop of it the body of a Bolton with no arm, as he heard a loud scream drowning the others from a large barrel chested man as he charged him head long holding an axe with both hands above his head. He brought the axe down with all his weight and fury towards Jon's head, Jon danced to the side, his feet driving deep in the mud as the man brought the weapon down again with all his body, leaving Jon to slash at his stomach, his weapon piercing the lion's flesh from side to side leaving a large gash, the man went limp as he fell, Jon killing the man. In no time another man stepped before him to his left bringing his sword with a stab to Jon's chest. With wrath to meet a parry with Jon's sword again then Jon brought his own for a forward slash to the lion's shoulder but he blocked the oncoming attacks. As the two traded blows, the Lannister had no time to react ghost leaped up attacking the man, both of them falling to the ground in a heap as the man shrieked as he tried to run anything to live. Ghost ripped his throat, the screams came to a halt, ghosts fangs covered in blood, flesh. Jon had seen this before wherever he couldn't be ghost was there. Ghost stayed close and never once did the direwolf let a man bring harm to Jon.

Jon spun behind him as another lion in red and gold charged him sword in hand before him as he brought his weapon with a side slash towards Jon's stomach, Jon sifted back, leaning back the edge of the man's blade nicking his armor, missing by an inch the lion brought his weapon back but too late. Jon wasted no time driving the end of his weapon into the man's stomach finding his flesh and guts, letting out a yell as the blood sprayed the ground as he yelled, turning the blade the fury fading from the lion's eyes, as Jon pulled back the man died falling to the felid as so many had, he smelled the stench of death on so many. He grew used to it.

Another few lions died as he charged forward, cutting down men left and right, for every man he killed more would take their place. At times it seemed he would spend an entirety here, even then he would fight till the end. Jon had trained with Ser Rodrik for years and with his sister Visenya who like him always trained with a weapon every day and night, even when their body began to ache never once did he or his sister wanted to halt. Ser Rodirk had laughed when Jon picked a sword, one in each hand and told him it was folly. But his sister was another story she trained with him unknown to their family always encouraging him as he did the same and after years he felt confident. Jon had now lost sight of Arya she was to be far from him, even though he knew she would hold her own with her longsword of valyrian steel Jon had seen how she cut down men before her. That anyone who fought her was sure to meet an early grave.

Jon had cut another man's collar with a blow, bringing half his neck with him cutting veins and leaving a large gash, blood pouring down his neck. Jon plunged through the battlefield a tornado defeating men sending them to death right and left. But once a man fell to the earth he moved to another. He traded blow for blow at times but none lasted more than seconds as his valerian steel cut through even armor. As he moved forward, an hour deep in battle he lost count of how many he killed, all of them wearing red and gold, but he never was counting and all he needed to remember was his father whom he loved but no longer was on this earth. And his sister Sansa how he missed her laugh more and more with each passing day and craved to see her again. For that he needed to reach king's landing where she was held prisoner. He felt rage course though his veins as he moved, hate pulsed towards the lions of Casterly rock, his father always spoke to never lose sight during a battle. To never get infuriated, but Jon wasn't listening as he brought his weapon down slicing at a Lannsite'rs chest opening him to the air. What was worse he felt himself in this chaos, he felt at home. His journey was only pain and behind him was littered with countless body's as he still moved forward.

Jon still remembered his old nans tales about knights who fought and won with a single blow how they were bright and clean and beautiful. He found battles far from that. There was no beauty only mud blood and so much blood. Enough to fill buckets. And enough images to fill a man with nightmares. At this point all of the Starks bannermen had been killed around him, being alone no one from Robb's army here, but still he fought killing more men. He looked side to side and saw a man with red gold and blue armor covering head to toe with a large gold helm, several men surrounding him. Once the man saw him he yelled out to other and his men charged at him. Jon gazed turning back looking to retreat but a dozen lions surrounded him from behind, quickly making a circle around him covering him and all sides. Jon turned back facing the large golden helm and he knew him the knight of the Lannsiters. He had seen him and met him back at Winterfell before he lost his father and the war. It was Ser Marshall a man he had spent many days with back at Winterfell, he still remembered his bright smile. But now he was the enemy as he heard him yelling as he pointed out to his men. "The bastard!" He yelled. In no time men were charging in all directions the captain helm shined with the sun. In a moment he was covered by them back rear and both sides as the captain stood between them. The captain stood before as his men held the point of their weapons closer.

"Yield Jon." He demanded, his red clock flowing in a gust of wind, as the men held their weapons pointed towards the bastard. Ghost was far he knew.

"Never." Was his response.

"I said yield. There is nowhere to run." He demanded.

"I will take you all to seven hells before I yield." He felt rage, he lost sight and had traveled deep in the enemy's lines, but still he wasn't going quietly.

"Damn you, this is folly, this war is folly, your brother is no king." Ser Marshall declared. Jon had no allies here all of the men were far behind and he was alone.

"No one is to kill him. Grab him." Ser Marshall commanded. Only none of them moved none of them attacked, eyes filled with fear and none wanting to move, they knew this man, the man who fought with two as a wolf itself. They all could see a scolding fire in the wolf's eyes as their captain cursed them. Every battle Jon felt his body turn ablaze and he accepted the fire, it was so hot but still he accepted the fire as he fought.

A man at his right holding a dirk and short sword side pushed forward, Jon's eye catching the moment turning on point, bringing his weapon to a parry bringing his own sword to a clash and with his left sword cut to the man's chest the valyrian steel thrust cutting through the leather finding its target. Flesh. He screamed Blood raining down on the others. In no time another Lannister moved to his side and another parry to counter as two men charged him, Jon dancing back and forth blocking, countering and slashing, trying to live. Many moved at once and a few men laid on the ground, blood and guts covering their already red armor. Even with these men gone still more replaced them. Once many died the captain stood forward his golden weapon pointed towards Jon.

"I will take you myself." With no word he charged forward with the other lions as he brought his weapon up then for a forward side slash Jon blocking as Ser Marshall spun and brought his weapon towards his leg but Jon again blocked the attack. Unlike most men he fought and killed few were knights and Ser Marshall was a seasoned knight of forty and brought his longsword as a quick slash as his own. Both were quick but deadly. They traded blow after blow as Jon had to block the other lions as well, he was beginning to ache and lose his fire. Still chaos around them men yelling as Lannister's surrounded them in a circle. Jon was not finding his open and used both swords bringing both down Ser Marshall blocking, Jon kicked him in the leg but he recovered until he found a parry and Jon shifted to the side sending Ser Marshall's weapon down now. Jon did not waste a second and brought his weapon back then forward stabbed the knight with all his muster to his neck, he struck his neck the blood seeping from his throat and mouth, choking. Every breathed more blood came. He would die as he was born. Ser Marshall looked at him the light clear he was going to die. Jon had seen light fade from so many men. But this was a man he knew and felt sorry but still withdrew his, blade. Just a body falling to the ground with a thump knights died the same as everyone.

The other men yelled as they all closed in around. Jon moved back his legs bumped a corpse, he tripped on the man's body, his back rushing up with the ground, slamming hard against the mud. In no time they were on him like lions on a wounded animal, a man on either side pressed their legs to his arms keeping him from moving. Their hands scrambled against his hands trying to wrench the weapon from his hands but he wouldn't let go as he yelled in rage, trying desperately to stand. Another man stood atop of him as he brought his foot down on his face, smashing his face, Jon lost sight for a moment blood pouring down his nostrils. His mind felt hard with pain but still he held as the man brought his foot down again smashing against his face, he lost sight as his head ached with pain and let go as another man kicked him in the stomach losing his air.

He couldn't remember much but the ground as two men dragged him, hearing them curse as a man in gold ran before them, moving deeper in the Lannsiters camps. Still fighting carried on in the distance but the battle was over for Jon, he knew it all too well. As he was dragged they moved faster. All that consumed him, on his mind was his mistake he tripped and he wouldn't forget. Would they kill him, or make him a puppet for them. Whatever happened the last choice Jon wanted was his brother trading him for the kingslayer.


End file.
